FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a method for replacing a component located in the interior of a containment of a nuclear reactor.
Replacing a large component, such as a steam generator, which is located in the interior of a containment is possible only if the containment is provided with an opening of suitable size. That requires extensive preparation work and corresponding work afterward. It would be desirable if the down time of the nuclear power plant required for the replacement could be made usable for other inspection work as well. In order to make that possible, it must be assured that the work required for dismantling the component will interfere as little as possible with the work procedures of the other inspection work and will allow unhindered access to crane devices which are permanently installed in the containment.
For instance, it is known from the publication "VGB Kraftwerkstechnik" 71 (1991), No. 8, pp. 788-791, to transport a steam generator through a lateral installation opening of the containment of a reactor building. However, in that kind of procedure the polar crane which is permanently installed in the containment is no longer usable, so that during the work of replacing the steam generator it is unavailable for other inspection work.